


Bellow stories

by MeggieChan16



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16





	1. Sleep

Yellow Diamond stood before a crowd of gems gathered at the central square. The old ways were washing away, replaced with the new mindset, the new empire of Era 3. No, not an empire: an experience. Everyone could go where they pleased, be with who they wanted. Well, almost everyone.

The Diamonds had experienced the first waves of the change, their irons fists now a kind gesture welcoming all into the new era. Yellow watched the smiling faces going to and from their new lives and turned away. Through all the changes, she still had to be a leader. Returning to her control chair, she sat down, bringing up a cluster of monitors. Shipments still had to be coordinated, the movement of materials regulated, not to mention the implementation countless new structures along hundreds of worlds.

In the end it was all the same; Yellow sitting with her fingers keeping the strings from tangling while her Pearl stood at her side, awaiting orders. She rested her chin on a hand, eyes glazing over the piling requests and messages.

“My Diamond.”

Yellow’s gaze flicked to the soft voice that had interrupted her focus. It was Blue’s Pearl, standing in a salute.

“You don’t have to be so formal anymore.” Yellow mumbled.

“Oh, but we enjoy serving you!” Yellow’s own Pearl piped up, beaming dramatically as she spoke. “The great, lustrous, perfect Diamon-“

“That’s enough.”

Yellow sat up, finding herself even more annoyed at the praise than usual. Her glare fell on the Pearls, only to soften. They stood there embarrassed as if she scolded them for a mistake, instead of just acting on how they felt. She sighed.

“It seems we’re all having trouble adjusting.” The Pearls looked up at her, visibly confused. Yellow waved her hand. “You like to draw, right?” She glanced at Blue’s Pearl then to her own. “And you want to model. Well, then here’s an order: go to the gardens and enjoy yourself.”

The Pearls looked at each other, blushing. Yellow grinned down at them.

“Well?”

“Y-yes, my Diamond!” They hurried out, leaving Yellow alone.

Pearls. They’d learn; they all had to learn. Yellow returned to her duties, flipping through pages of data on gem movements between colonies. She organized each fleet of ships to optimal capacity versus availability and then switched to colony population. Everything came so simple, her mind latching on to an answer and resolving the issue before moving onto the next. Perhaps this was all she was good for. At least it was something. Yellow let her thoughts wander back to the past few days; returning to the moment in White’s chambers, the fountain on Earth, and Blue’s gentle laugh. She paused, mind now far away from the monitors.

A beeping signal tore her out of her day dream. Under her finger, the Diamond Authority symbol flashed. It was a written message. She pulled it up.

“Meet in my chambers at the end of the rotation to discuss colony affairs. – Blue Diamond”

Yellow raised an eyebrow. Blue must have been just as busy as her. Only a few more hours until the set time. She brought up all the collected information on both their colonies, sitting back to study them before the meeting.

—-

The sun was setting, painting the sky a deep rose tint and outlining the small clouds in halos of light. Yellow cracked a smile, remembering Pink, while at the same time thinking of Steven now happy and safe on Earth. She approached the door to Blue’s room. No guards, there was no longer any need. Yellow stepped inside, feeling the calm atmosphere of the dimly lit, water filled room.

“There you are.”

Blue was kneeling at a small nursery of plants she had taken from various worlds, carefully tending to the soil. The dirt had also been gathered from their native worlds. Sections were bordered in marble with the next layer stacked off center to the one below like the side of a pyramid. Each blooming flower held a shade of pink. Blue looked over, gracing Yellow with one of her smiles.

“My Pearl was supposed to fetch you, but I was told she had been ordered to the gardens.”

Yellow looked at the ground, embarrassed. “Oh, my mistake.” She stiffened when Blue gave her a knowing stare. “Well, I’m here now; we can get started on the data.”

“Data?” Blue tilted her head.

“Yes, the data on the colonies.”

Blue suppressed a laugh. “Oh, that.” She sat back, dusting her hands off.  “I had to think of something, or else you would have never come.”

Yellow froze, mind trying to put the pieces together. She never got to finish. Blue invited to kneel beside her. Yellow settled down carefully before the garden, eyeing the strange species of plants.

“I used to have my Pearl tend to these.” Blue reached out and carefully adjusted the long stem of one of the flowers. “But now I can’t leave them alone. It’s fun watching them grow.”

They shared a moment of silence, Yellow watching Blue work. Gentle fingers pruned sick leaves while supporting roots with extra soil. Yellow reached out to touch a star shaped flower, feeling the petals soft under her fingers.

“Take off your helmet.”

Blue was grinning. Yellow obeyed, albeit more due to Blue’s charismatic presence than her own curiosity. She set her helmet on the floor. Red filled her cheeks as soft fingers stroked through her hair. Blue plucked a large, rose colored flower from the nursery and threaded it through Yellow’s stiff locks just above the ear.

“That’s a nice color for you.” Blue beamed at her work. “Brings out your eyes.”

Yellow looked at the ground, reaching up to feel the silken flower in her hair. Her face matched the color.

“Pink would have loved this.” She murmured, a grin forming. “Though she would be shocked I even let you touch my hair.”

Blue laughed, her face sad from old memories but with joy easily pushing through. They leaned closer together, Yellow leading, her lips meeting Blue’s. The tender kiss they shared meant more to her than any of her perfect colonies, any of her flawless victories. She closed her eyes, soaking in every bit of Blue’s presence. At length they paused only to resume again. Warmth grew in Yellow’s chest and she reached out, touching Blue’s gem.

“Mmm.”

Blue returned the gesture, humming in approval. Lips trembling, Yellow could hardly keep herself from melting into her fellow Diamond’s touch.

“May I show you something else?”

Yellow nodded, not even hearing what Blue had said. She could have asked to go flying into a star and Yellow would have agreed.

“Follow me.”

Blue led Yellow by the hand into the next room. It was the observatory where they used to sit and teach Pink about the stars. The domed ceiling was closed; a large cushion surrounded by pillows cluttered the floor. Crystal jars lined the far side with incense burning in their reflective surfaces. Blue invited her to sit and they nestled next to each other between the pillows.

“When I was on Earth, Steven explained something to me called ‘sleep’.” Blue gestured to the cushion she had laid out. “He said you lie down and close your eyes and calm your thoughts. He’s not sure if gems can do it.” She frowned, but soon recovered into a giggle. “I’ve been trying, it feels very nice.”

Yellow tilted her head, but failed to see any problem in the idea of lying next to Blue. “Steven is part organic. I’m sure he can do things that gems are not capable of.”

“True.” Blue’s eyes grew distant, lost in thought.

“I’d like to try it though.” Yellow took Blue’s hand. “Like you have said, I work too hard.”

Blue smirked. “Do I say that?”

Yellow matched the smile. “All the time.”

They kissed again before lying in the makeshift bed, Yellow settling into Blue’s arms. She tried closing her eyes and letting her thoughts relax but it was doomed to fail. Images of data and logistics filled her head, even while she rested against Blue’s chest.

“This might help.”

Yellow watched Blue reach out, gesturing toward the ceiling. The main panel opened with a click, revealing the glimmering night sky above. Holograms switched on along the wall to displays star systems currently not in view, leaving the domed room a brilliant display of light. Yellow could name each one, even point out the stars with colonies she controlled. But none of that mattered right now. She gazed at Blue, seeing the all of the universe reflecting in her eyes.

Blue focused on the display. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yes. It is.”

Yellow kept her eyes on Blue, even as the Diamond noticed and gave a flustered blush. She felt a hand rustle through her hair and retaliated with a nuzzle into Blue’s neck. Both closed their eyes, a calm smile on their faces. Yellow felt her troubled mind grow placid, rushing thoughts replaced by the Diamond next to her. She snuggled closer, resting her hand on Blue’s gem. In turn, the arms around her hugged tighter. There she lay; drifting off into a peace she had not felt before.

A gentle song began. Blue hummed in her soft voice, lost in the same bliss as Yellow. There were no words, only a tune that trailed on like the gentle turn of a solar system. As long as they lived, they’d remember the song; the first moment they shared together in their new found freedom.


	2. Snow

Blue landed her ship in the clearing an hour after Yellow. There had been a slight delay back on Homeworld that she needed to address. Teleporting to the surface, she was met with cold, thick air that was filled with drifting particles of frozen water. More piled by her feet causing her to leave massive prints in the snow. Yellow was nowhere to be found.

Blue peered ahead. Amid the frozen water trailing down from the sky, Blue could barely see half a dozen meters ahead let alone a full kilometer. They had agreed to land farther way this time as not to bother the organics in their settlements. She spotted some foot prints in the ground that matched the size of a Diamond and followed along, frowning.

Distant voices drifted ahead.

“Yellow?”

She recognized a curt, serious voice. Walking forward, Blue came upon Yellow holding a few of the Crystal Gems in her hand.

“I don’t think that’s how this works.” Peridot spoke without fear, a finger out as if lecturing Yellow. “This planet has an axis tilt and good rotational speed.”

Yellow glared down.

“Well, what she means is this really isn’t an emergency.” Bismuth stepped forward, protecting Peridot as she matched Yellow’s gaze.

The Diamond sighed. “But the place is freezing over. Several of our colonies go through the same cycle, and it routinely kills off all organics! Steven is in trouble.”

Blue stepped behind Yellow, resting her hands on the Diamond’s shoulders.

“Blue! I’m glad you’re here.” Yellow shuffled the gems in her hand over to Blue. “Take as many as you can back to your ship. I’ll work on a full evacuation from space.”

“We don’t need to evacuate!” Peridot yelled as she bounced into Blue’s palm.

“Yellow, wait.” Blue stopped her fellow Diamond from stomping off with a gentle grab of her hand. Yellow turned back, impatient but listening. “This isn’t an ice age. Steven will be fine.”

“How do you know? Look around, Blue.” Yellow gave an exaggerated gesture at the falling snow. “Frozen water is falling from the sky, the ground is covered. This can only get worse.”

Blue cracked a smile. Gently setting the gems down, she faced the confused but determined Yellow.

“You’ve never led a terraforming project have you?”

Yellow furrowed her brow. “Well, no. Your court always handled those.”

“Obviously.” Blue shook her head, leaning closer. “Everything is fine, Yellow. No one is in danger.”

Yellow frowned.

“I’ll explain later.” Blue gave Yellow a quick kiss on the forehead before stepping back. “Let’s go find Steven.”

Still concerned, Yellow followed the group, lost in thought. It wasn’t until a mass of balled up snow crashed into her face that she returned to the now, glaring at the direction it came from. Blue was standing with an innocent look on her face, pointing down at Peridot.

“Woah, hey! Don’t look at me!” The gem backed away. “How could I even do that?”

Grinning for the first time all day, Yellow bent down and gathered some of the frozen water in her hands. Blue dashed off, the ground shaking as they chased each other, throwing piles of snow back and forth.

Bismuth and Peridot stared in awe, happy to not be cowering in fear at the great Diamonds but never expecting to see them having a snowball fight.


End file.
